1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna mount for mounting an antenna on, e.g., the roof, trunk, etc., of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 23 is a perspective view of a flat automobile antenna mounted on the trunk of an automobile (refer to Japanese Patent Laid open 4-225604). The antenna 2 is fixed to the automobile trunk 1 by means of double-sided adhesive tape 3.
The known antenna 2 is fixed to the automobile trunk 1 by means of double-sided adhesive tape 3, and in the event that the antenna 2 must be removed from the automobile for repair of the antenna 2 or replacement thereof, the double-coated adhesive tape 3 which firmly adheres to the trunk 1 and the antenna 2 obstructs removal of the antenna 2, and consequently, such an arrangement has caused problems because removal of the antenna 2 from the automobile can not be conducted in a smooth manner.